Nico and Tine
Nico and Tine are two characters made by RandomzSunfish23901. Nico Nico is a brown Puerto Rican alpaca who is addicted to tobacco. Like Cro-Marmot, he has bangs that cover his eyes. He likes smoking, chewing tobacco, smoking water vapor pens and electronic cigarettes, you name it. However, his favorite of the bunch is smoking. Despite this, he hates drugs such as steroids or marijuana. However, he many accidentally smoke joints, thinking they're cigarettes. Since he's a heavy smoker, he often wheezes and is almost always out of breath. Nico is usually happy and calm after smoking. However, when he doesn't get nicotine within twenty minutes, he will go crazy and look everywhere for tobacco, even going so far to steal from tobacco farms or to make his own cigarettes. He may also rob stores for their cigarettes. He will always be agitated by the slightest problems. Nico is often seen smoking in public areas, to the chagrin of parents such as Pop. When people yell at him for smoking in public areas, he may burn their eyes with the cigarette he was smoking. If he's not smoking, he may just ignore them. He's quite fond of bowling. His constant addiction to nicotine may cause the deaths of people around him, or even himself. His deaths often involve evisceration. Nico's Episodes Starring *Smokesperson *Addict to New *Smoke in the Grass *The Eye-rony Featuring *Strike Out *Shave a Red Rag to a Bull Appearances *Fat's All, Folks Kills *Tine - 1 ("Addict to New") *Scaredy Crow - 1 ("Smoke in the Grass") *Pop - 1 ("The Eye-rony") *Bun- 1 ("Fat's All, Folks") Deaths *Smokesperson - Rips his fur and skin off. *Addict to New - Mauled by Smith. *Strike Out - Skin on his face is ripped off. *Smoke in the Grass - Burns to death. *The Eye-rony - Fried to death by electricity. Tine Tine is a blue bear who wears a black tuxedo. He works as a psychiatrist, often working alongside Freaky, to the anger of Wiggles. Tine may be bisexual, but this is unknown. Tine, while not in a relationship with Nico, follows him around, always taking notes, as he is often worried about Nico's addiction. Despite his name, Tine is fearful of sharp objects. Tine will scream at the sight of anything sharp, but will not go to great lengths to avoid sharp objects such as what Plushy does. Tine is pretty bad at his job as a psychiatrist, often losing his patients or getting them hooked on a different addiction. Tine is often fearful when he has to deal with murderers or insane people. He often blanks out when hanging around other people and usually gets distracted. When he's not busy as a psychiatrist, he often reads novels or goes fishing. He also likes cooking. His failure as a psychiatrist may cause his demise and others' deaths. His deaths often involve fire. Tine's Episodes Starring *Smokesperson *Addict to New *Smoke in the Grass Featuring TBA Appearances *Fat's All, Folks Kills *Freaky and Wiggles - 1 ("Smokesperson") Deaths *Smokesperson - A case falls on his head. *Addict to New - Sliced in half by glass. *Smoke in the Grass - Burns to death. Trivia *Their names combined equal to the word "nicotine", Nico's main addiction. *Tine may be diabetic, as he carries an insulin needle on him. *Nico's bowling may get the attention of Bowler, who may attack him. *Nico, despite him constantly talking to Tine, doesn't know his name. *As seen in Tine's CTA, it says he's known Nico for three years. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Bears Category:Season 64 Introductions Category:Camelids Category:Alpacas